


Illogical Mischief

by rebelhardyz7



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelhardyz7/pseuds/rebelhardyz7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi!<br/>Im Rosa Kirk. Yes, Kirk, I get that reaction a lot. Unlike my older brother, Im A linguistics specialist hoping to be a Commander. Yes, I have a slight British accent, shut up about it. I just graduated from Starfleet Academy, and am applying to be a Junior Commander, under a fake name, (I may or may not have bribed Pike to agree to this), to surprise my brother and join him on his five year journey. For the rest of my interesting story, read on. </p><p>-Rosa</p><p>Set after Into Darkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical Mischief

Staring into the mirror, I could think of a million reasons to not do this. First, I haven't seen my brother in about three years. Suddenly showing up when he's expecting someone else might give him a heart attack. Secondly, I am not full human. I share Jamie's, (Jim's), mother, but have a Vulcan for a father. He and Bugs (Bones, long story), are the only ones on the ship who would know. Getting mocked again for being half-Vulcan is not an experience I wish to repeat. And thirdly, I don't wish to be stared at.

I see my black hair, streaked with golden locks the same shade as my brothers, pulled into the professional ponytail it is usually in. Silver glints from my eyebrow, my piercing shining brightly, mimicking the look of my tongue stud. Along with my odd hair and piercings come my eyes. They are mint green, a very bright and light mint green that seems to almost glow. Sighing softly, I straighten out my clothes, not regulation, but Im cleared to wear them. After certain....events....I am uncomfortable in skirts. So I am permitted to wear my black leather slim pants that hug my long legs nicely but don't restrict movement, a dark blood red skin tight t-shirt, and a black leather jacket, which leads to my fingerless black gloves.

I bite my lip worriedly again, once again talking myself out of it, before my classic Kirk stubbornness kicks in. Well, technically I'm not a Kirk, but I took the last name and picked up habits from my brother, along with my human nature that fights against my logic. My jaw clenches and a fierce fire enters my eyes, a swirling torrent of green flames. I hadn't gone through hell to get here, just to back down. My luggage was already on the ship waiting for me, since my application had been accepted. No turning back now, I berated myself. Logically, I knew there was nothing to worry about.

Given, I had listened to my human nature more often than my cool logic.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, my first chapter posted on this sight! Feedback is always welcome, along with suggestions! One question though, should I stay in first POV, or switch to third? I can do both perfectly :)


End file.
